Blog użytkownika:Czaps/Historie Zadry
Informacje Jeśli ktokolwiek czytał cześniejszą wersje, powinien wiedzieć o pewnej sprawie. Aktualne opowiadanie ma ten sam wątek główny, jednakże rasa smoka została zmieniona. Dlatego też część tekstu musiała zostać poprawiona.Po za tym stwierdziłam, że poprzedni tekst nie nadawał się do publikacji. Z tym jest nieco lepiej. Ogólnie opowiadanie toczy się kilkanaście lat po JWS2. Smoki są codziennością. Wszyscy je mają, wszyscy je kochają. Oczywiście moja sirota bohaterka nie. Rozdział 1 zwany też prologiem Był wczesny poranek. Zazwyczaj o tej porze jeszcze śpię. Każdy normalny człowiek i wiking śpi. Niestety coś na moim dachu było innego zdania. Nieustannie słyszałam łomot na górze. Powoli wstałam, założyłam buty i szłam po schodach. Na końcu potknęłam się i wywaliłam. Nie to że byłam niezdarą, po prostu te schody za mną nie przepadały. Mogę spokojnie wspinać się po górach i drzewach, ale te schody są przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Otrzepałam się i ruszyłam do drzwi. Przywitało mnie słonko i zimny wiaterek. Dla osoby nieprzyzwyczajonej widok mógł wydać się piękny. Mój dom znajdował się na wzgórzu. Niżej widać było wioskę, a także możrze. Jak mówiłam dla nieprzyzwyczajonych widok byłby piękny, na szczęście mieszkam tu od dawna. Widoczek nie robił na mnie wrażenia. Spojrzałam na dach. Zwisał z niego długi ogon. Z niewielkim strachem, trzepnęło go leżącym niedaleko kijem. Chciałam zwrócić uwagę istoty. Spojrzał na mnie z góry wielki fioletowo-żółty łeb. Po chwili usłyszałam też głos. - Silniejszych się nie bije. – Nie należał on do smoka, bo tym była istota siedząca na moim dachu. Lecz człowieka, którego dobrze znałam. Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na mnie z grzbietu bestii. - Czyli Ciebie uderzyć mogę. – Odpowiedziałam. Chłopak na smoku nazywał się Wood. Dokładniej Wodogrzmot, ale mało komu chciało się używać dłuższej formy. - Chyba nie rozumiesz pojęcia silniejszy. –Smok prychnął w moją stronę. – Widzisz Zośka się na tym zna. – Zośka to imię smoczycy. Tak też uważam że wybitnie idiotyczne. Jak można nazwać, wielką, żywą pochodnie Zośka. To Koszmar Ponocnik, a nie jakaś owca. Tylko mój brat mógł mieć taki pomysł na imię dla smoka. No właśnie o tym chyba nie wspomniałam. Wood to mój brat, młodszy o dokładnie rok i dwa miesiące. Ktoś krzyknął i Zośka wraz z jeźdźcem wzbili się w powietrze. Ech to była jedyna rzecz jakiej mu zazdrościłam. Smok, wielka bestia. Wiele osób je miało. Prawie całe życie toczyło się dookoła nich. Niestety ja nie miałam możliwości uczestniczenia. Nie miałam smoka, a zbliżał się wyścig. Większość nastolatków brało w tym udział. Jeżeli nie ścigałeś się. Byłeś skończony w towarzystwie. Nawet Torka. Nieśmiała, dziwna dziewczyna, ścigała się. Westchnęłam i powoli zaczęłam iść w dół. Wioska w większości spała, ale tu i ówdzie widać było, jakiegoś smoka, kobietę idącą w nieznanym kierunku. Westchnęłam i poszłam w kierunku dużego budynku. Tuż nade mną przeleciał Wood na swoim smoku. Nawet mój młodszy brat miał Koszmara Ponocnika. - Wygram ten durny wyścig choćby na owcy. – Prychnęła. Nie chciałam być najgorsza. Nie chciałam być jak mój tata. Siedzieć w domu i prawie się nie odzywać. Za żadne skarby nie chciałam być wykluczona z życia osady. Wyścig, był pod tym względem jednym z najważniejszych wydarzeń. Westchnęłam. - No dobra Zadra poszukajmy naszego nowego „pojazdu” – Coraz częściej mówiłam do siebie. To chyba nie jest zły znak? Rozdział 2 Dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale. Słoneczko świeciło, smoczki latały, dzieci biegały. Po prostu raj. Wood gadał ze swoim przyjacielem Drewnojadem. Odbiegając od tematu, czy nasi rodzice przypadkiem nadają nam takie imiona, czy po prostu nas nie znoszą. Wracając do tematu, nigdy nie lubiłam Drewnojada. Jego ojcem był jeden z wikingów, przybyłych po wojnie o Berk. Był całkiem przyjemnym człowiekiem, w przeciwieństwie do swojego syna. W wieku trzynastu lat udało mu się oswoić Gromogrzmota. Owszem to było osiągnięcie, ale on zachowywał się jakby odnalazł nowy ląd. Jak najszybciej chciałam oddalić się od nich. Moja koleżanka Iglica cały dzień miała pomagać matce w domu, więc zostałam sama. Ruszyłam w kierunku plaży Tora. Nie było tam prawie nic. Skały i piasek się nie liczyły. Kiedy tam doszłam, zerwał się wiatr i zbierały się czarne chmury. Kochane Berk. Nawet przez pięć minut nie może być słonecznie. Szybko weszłam do najbliższej jaskini, zaraz potem lunął deszcz. Z nudów zaczęłam rzucać kamieniami o ścianę. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło zanim usłyszałam warknięcie. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam kontur pysku. Wychowywanie się na Bek sprawiało, że wiedziałaś co robić ze smokami. Powoli wstałam i podeszłam bliżej. Gad podniósł łeb wyżej i przypatrywał mi się. Wyciągnęłam rękę, a on przechylił głowę. Po chwili bezruchu, skoczył w moją stronę. Odruchowo skuliłam się przy ścianie. Smok stał teraz przy wejściu do jaskini. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tego gatunku. Cały pokryty był szarymi łuskami. Szyje miał długą, a ona sam był wręcz drobnej postury. Na pysku miał trzy, nie pięć rogów. Postarałam się przesunąć w stronę wyjścia, a smok nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Przybliżył trochę swój pysk. Wyglądał całkiem sympatycznie, dopóki nie kłapnął zębami. Zadziałał instynkt przetrwaniania i uciekłam. Chyba nigdy nie biegłam tak szybko jak teraz. Zatrzymałam się na szczycie klifu, ale smoka nigdzie nie było widać. Szybko wróciłam do domu. - Zadra co Ci się stało. Wyglądasz jakby Cię smok pogonił. –zapytała mama. Nawet nie wiedziała jak blisko prawdy była. - Nic mi nie jest mamo. Po prostu nie chciałam zmoknąć i biegłam do domu. – wysapałam. - Deszcz leje od pół godziny i tak naglę teraz postanowiłaś wrócić? – moja mama spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. – No powiedz z kim się spotykałaś? – była z niej straszna romantyczka. Dziwne, że ze wszystkich mężczyzn w wiosce wybrała akurat tatę. Podobno cała wioska się za nią uganiała. - Mamo! – krzyknęłam. Ona nie pytała dalej co robiłam. Uśmiechnęła się i mruczała coś o hormonach. Coś za często używa tego słowa. Poszłam na górę się przebrać i za chwilę musiałam zejść na obiad. Zazwyczaj było to wesołe „wydarzenie”. Wood naśmiewał się ze mnie, ja naśmiewałam się z Wooda, a mama z na obojga. Tylko tata siedział jak słup soli. Dzisiaj mieliśmy jednak drugiego „słupa”. Głowę miałam zaprzątniętą smokiem. Jak mogłam tak stchórzyć. To mógł być mój klucz do wygrania wyścigu. To mógł być najszybszy smok na świecie, a ja go zgubiłam. Nie mogłam tej sprawy tak zostawić. Musiałam dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tej gadzinie. Usłyszałam głos brata. - Mamo po co mi podręcznik, znam go już na pamięć. Mogę Ci wymienić gdzie żyją wszystkie gatunki, wraz z ich nazwami po fińsku, ale pewnie nie chcesz tego słuchać. – uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Srebrny smoku, znajdę Cię. Rozdział 3 Wyszłam przed dom. Brat już tam stał tuż obok swojej smoczycy, która zajadała ryby z beczki. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i powiedziałam: - Cześć braciszku… - Niesamowite, czegoś ode mnie potrzebujesz? – trafił w dziesiątkę. Głupi on w końcu nie był. - Musisz mi pomóc ze smokiem? – Zośka, smoczyca przestała jeść i wlepiła we mnie wzrok. Było to niemniej krępujące. Nie przepadałyśmy za sobą, ale ona była na lepszej pozycji. Trudno się sprzeczać z żywą pochodnią. - Masz smoka? Gdzie go ukryłaś w stodole. - No jesteś przezabawny, ale nie mam smoka tylko go szukam. - Sprawdzałaś w biurze rzeczy znalezionych? - Weź się zamknij – na te słowa jego smoczyca warknęła – to poważna sprawa. - Jaka to rasa? – Wood, wydał się zaciekawiony, zaś Zośka nie za bardzo. Zajęła się leżeniem. - No jest długi, szary… - Taa to wiele mówi. - Dasz dokończyć? – nie protestował. - Na łbie ma trzy czarne rogi, a na nosie dwa. - Może to był Koszmar Ponocnik – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do mnie. - Oczywiście, jestem taka głupia, że nie rozpoznałabym Koszmara. - Nie zaprzeczam. – on był po prostu straszny. Jak tu się z nim dogadać. - Był chudy, miał kolce na ogonie, tak mi się wydaje. –Wood wyglądał na zdziwionego. Bez słowa pobiegł do domu. Zostawiając mnie ze swoją smoczycą na całe dwie minuty. Szczęśliwie nikt nie zginął. - Czy wyglądał jakoś tak? – pokazał obrazek w smoczym podręczniku. Wyglądał jak mój smok, nie licząc koloru. - No mniej więcej. - No nie żartuj że znalazłaś Wiecznego Lotnika. – Nie odkryłam jakiejś nowej rasy, ale dość rzadkiego smoka. W innym wypadku nie zrobiłby takich wielkich oczu. – Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. – Oczy wróciły do normalnych rozmiarów, a on patrzył na mnie z pobłażaniem. To bardzo denerwujące, zwłaszcza, że to ja byłam starsza. - Czekaj to te, które latają nad Berk raz do roku? – spytałam. - Nie wiesz - westchnął. – te smoki nazywają się tak z przypadku. Tak naprawdę to nieloty. Aleś ty głupia. – Powiedział cicho, zignorowałam tą uwagę. - Co wiesz o tych Wiecznych Lotnikach? - Na pewno nie żartujesz? - Nie głupku, spotkałam tego smoka rano na plaży. Nie patrz tak na mnie przecież wiesz że nie umiem kłamać. – Było to prawdą. Kłamcą jestem fatalnym. Nie potrafię nabrać nawet dziecka. - Należy do ostrej klasy. Nie poluję na owcę, woli miód. Podróżują w stadach. Nie ma siedlisk na naszym archipelagu… - No to ja znalazłam jakiś ewenement bo on siedział tu na plaży Thora. – przerwałam mu. - Siedział to kluczowe słowo. Mógł odlecieć w każdą stronę. - Mógł to prawda, ale może być całkiem blisko. Pomyśl jakie to by było uczucie. Treserzy Wiecznego Lotnika. Prawie tak jakbyśmy mieli Nocną furię, albo Wandersmoka. – Zauważałam że brat się uśmiech. To dobry znak. Jeszcze kilka argumentów i się zgodzi.- Poza tym będziesz mógł sam go opisać jego trening. To prawie jakbyś odkrył zupełnie nowy gatunek. Jeżeli znaleźlibyśmy ich siedlisko, zostalibyśmy na dodatek odkrywcami. - Nie dodałam że wtedy zwyciężyłabym smoczy wyścig, ale on raczej nie domyślał się moich intencji. Zajmował się wyobrażaniem siebie, jako odkrywcy. - Poszukamy go z chwilę. Muszę pójść po siodło dla Zośki. - Jasne. – uśmiechnęłam się, a on już biegł na dół. Odetchnęłam głęboko. Czeka mnie parę godzin, siedzenia na niewygodnym smoku. Oby było warto. Rozdział 4 Trwają zmiany Rozdział 5 Trwają zmiany Kategoria:Opowiadania